The Case For Chaos
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: In an effort to fully explore the options in life placed before her, Hermione began a rather unconventional self study. It would seem, though, that the other participant has taken it upon himself to make an argument for his own findings. Not part of her plan. A/U.
1. Item Number 1

Gunpowder.

Ruddy gunpowder.

"Oh, blast it."

She scratched her temple in frustration and looked over at the other two. They had been quiet, but the curious glances were so furtive she felt them. They were likeants on her skin. It was distracting.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Oi, no need for a full name. I haven't even said anything yet." Ron made an offended face before blushing and adverting his eyes. "What was the third thing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The third thing. You were going to say a third thing. You know, the Amortentia from potionsclass?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Parchment and fresh cut grass. That's what I find attractive."

"Only those?"

"Yes, Harry."

His brow furrowed and he shared a look with his companion. "Okay. Yeah. Not buying it." He closed his potions book but kept a finger in place to save his spot. "What were yousmelling then?"

She considered arguing further. She weighed her pros and cons. Huffing she simply shook her head and returned to her essay. If history were to be repeated, they would get bored with her lack of response.

Thus, they did. She stayed in the common room well passed midnight, working vigorously. Unfortunately not on homework.

"Blimey, Hermione, how long are you making that damn parchment? It only needs to be a foot and a half."

"Hmm? Oh, that wasn't our essay for Snape."

She realised her slip too late and was figuring an excuse when the mail arrived. She paid for her Daily Prophet and hummed contentedly as she read the head lines. A hoot pulled her out of her study of the paper.

"Who's that from?" Hermione rolled her eyes and accepted the letter from the unknown owl. "Who wrote you?"

She ignored him and gathered her things. Scoopingsome scrambled egg onto a toast triangle, Hermionehurried out of the room. She scurried down a passage and took a back way up to the astronomy tower. Sittingher things down, shefinished her last bite before pulling the letter from her robes.

"Bloody gunpowder."

Heaving a heavy sigh, shebroke the wax seal.

 _Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _I am distressed with the rather grand lack of communication. I understand that your term just started so I'm being logical and keeping a cool head. Very rash, and I'm rather proud of it._

 _Still, I know you. Thus, Iknow that should a counter argument not be made, you'll be forced to proceed down a rather radicalpath. A path that has by your own words been deemed fruitless._

She huffed and refolded the parchment. She clicked her tongue thoughtfully, considering her own detailed argument to contradict such an occurrence. She was hoping she'd have a little more timebefore sending it off, but her hopeful timeline had been accelerated.

"To read, or not to read." She clicked her tongue again and toyed with the edge. "Oh, dammit all. I should hear his side, I suppose."

 _Item number 1: Ron is a Nub Head._

"Oh, honestly."

* * *

I know I have a million projects going, but this seemed fun. Hope you enjoy! Please review. I like reviews.

J.K. Rowling owns the things.

Much love!


	2. Nub Head

Hermione stared mournfully at the dining room door. "Bit rubbish innit? Leaving us out. Like a bunch of kids. Merlin knows you've seen more than most of them combined, all the restricted and outlawed books you read."

"Yes. The restricted books are most helpful." She looked over her shoulder to observe his leaning form and apprehensive expression. "Where's your better half?"

Fred grunted and moved from the wall to the spot beside her. "Sleeping off some adverse side effects. Thus, leaving me to find another way to entertain myself."

She snorted and returned her gaze to the door. "You two are going to end up giving your poor mother an attack. What was it this time? Another round of fainting fancies, I imagine."

He manoeuvred himself so close she could feel his breath disturbing the hair resting against her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know, Granger? How we do it? How we make spells and potions?" His humourless chuckle made her jaw tighten. "I know that's what makes you so incensed. The not knowing how it's done. The fact that we're so clever to make what we make."

She pulled away from him and stood quickly. "You aren't clever." He smirked at her and she tried to tamper her breathing, which had quickened upon his revelation. "You're malicious."

He shrugged and held his fingers apart, only just. "A touch. I think all jokers are, to an extent. Comes with the territory, I suppose."

He smirked and stood, looming over her. "You are, too, though. Tell me, did you really have an interest in Krum? Or was that all for my brothers benefit?"

She pressed her mouth into a thin line as she tried to keep her hands from reaching for her wand. "Is this?" He shrugged, again, and she felt her fingers play with the handle of the wand in her pocket.

"Tut tut. Under age magic here will tip off the ministry. Be smart, Granger. Isn't that all you're good for." Her jaw went slack as he twirled a bit of her hair between his fingers. "Seems to me that's all Ron thinks you are. His smart friend whom he can keep locked up for his and Harry's own personal use."

"Ron's not like that. Not intentionally."

Fred kept playing with the hair in his possession. "Well, that may be. Still, he isn't intentionally trying to not be that way."

She began working through the predicament before her. Firstly, Fred was rather observant. Secondly, he was rather blunt in his manner of discussion. Lastly, she was being talked into a proverbial corner.

"I have a proposition for you."

"No."

He blinked and paused as if her sudden answer had interrupted his entire ability to function. "Anything you suggest could compromise my plans. I've been planning the end of all this madness for years. I won't do anything to ruin it now that I'm in the final stages."

"Really? You honestly think Ron is anywhere near acknowledging his feelings for you? He's thicker than the grease in Snape's hair." He leaned back, though, and she took a steading breath. "I propose that until Ron gets his head screwed on straight, you entertain yourself."

She raised a curious brow, his signal to continue. "And, me." Her eyes widened in shock. "Come off it, Granger. How many secret plans and back up plans and goings on have you got stored in that brilliant brain of yours? Ones that you wouldn't even tell Harry and dear ol' Ronniekins about. In hindsight, with the world ending, what's one more?"

She turned then, the feeling of her cheeks heating propelling her toward the room she shared with Ginny. She rested against the door once it was closed, feeling reassured in its solidity. She sunk to the floor and tried to calm herself, controlling her breathing to staying even and deep.

"No. No. No."

She nervously scratched her brow. She tried not to let his words cause her to evaluate the situation that lay before her. She felt backed into a corner and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I'm not supposed to be the lab rat."

She didn't talk much at dinner, laughing only when necessary. She mulled over the options before her. On the one hand, it would ruin her chances with Ron if played wrong. On the other, Fred had a bloody good argument going. When it was appropriate she excused herself to the library, as usual, and left the table to its own devices.

She stayed there well into the night, not entirely intentionally. She was staring into the fire, book abandoned on her lap when she felt someone join her. The small hope that it was someone else was dashed when he took up position beside her on the couch.

"He doesn't have to know."

She scowled and tried to ignore the selfish bit of her that his offer was appealing to. "Can you do that? Keep that kind of secret from your own brother?"

"The world is ending, Hermione. I think I'm allowed to have a little something for myself."

"That is very pessimistic."

"I thought you would appreciate the realistic aspect." They sat in silence for a time. "I would tell George of course."

She clicked her tongue, thoughtful for a beat. "Then who could I tell? Harry's my best mate, but he's also Ron's. I would have no outside confidant."

"Damn. I didn't even think of that."

She continued to involuntary work out the mechanics of the monstrous proposal. "On that same vein of thought, naturally, I don't need one. I've never had one before. I really could regale you with the various designs I've managed without needing to bring others into the mechanics for the mere purpose of venting."

She felt his hand run through her hair as best he could before it caught in her curls. She was forced to turn and look at him. His eyes were unclouded, and the shadows playing across his face showed no signs of his usual smirk.

"It would be for me. Not for Ron." She tentatively reached lightly grasped his hand. "This can't happen if you have designs to rub in his face."

"What about Krum? You never answered that one."

She removed his hand from her hair and stood. "Honestly. Why was I even entertaining the thought that this could be mutually beneficial? Me, use Krum like that?" She was so incensed she began backtracking without her control. "Is that beyond the realm of reality? No. Was that the case? Also, no. He was nice to me. He was genuinely interested in me."

"I knew that." He grabbed her wrist and tugged she fell clumsily onto his lap. "Just wanted to be sure you could see that, too."

When she finally made her way back to her room that night, or rather early morning, she was blushing more than any of her encounters with Krum. She was careful not disturb Ginny, even though she usually would get distracted whilst reading in the library. She slept in the next morning, and deftly deflected the inquires as to why.

"This can't continue after we get back to school." He hummed, managing to sound sarcastic as his mouth was occupied with peppering her throat with kisses. "Really, Fred. This will end as soon as the train doors close."

"Yes, that is most assuredly not going to happen."

She shoved him off her with a sigh and scooted to her knees to face the fire. "Really? What's your counter argument, then. Let's hear it."

"Well, to start it off, Ron is a Nub Head." She shook her head and had intended to get up until Fred pulled her down against him. "Now, now. Don't just storm off. Settle in and let me explain."

She huffed and nodded reluctantly. "Good on you, smart as you look. So, Ron has been your friend since you were 11. He hasn't even really acknowledged you as a bird unless it suited him. He constantly takes advantage of your brain. Lastly, it took him how long to figure out you were using a time turner your third year? Or did you just outright tell him?"

She jerked in his grip in shock at this revelation. "How did you know?"

"Please, Hermione, don't insult my intelligence. Percy applied for one, but his application was rejected. Ever since then, after we knew about them mind you, we started watching the Marauder's Map fairly close to see who happened to pop up in two different places. Turns out it was you." He unceremoniously snagged a kiss when she was stunned into silence. "Also, I was watching you. Would dashing this way and that at the same time. Not too mention how exhausted you were."

She should have been ashamed for how flattered she was at that. "Like I said, Hermione, Ron is Nub Head."

 _A/N: I Know I already uploaded this chapter once, but I've decided to change the format for this story just a bit. So, as those of you who saw I updated know, I will be giving the letter its individual chapters. Sorry for the confusion. Love from this cheeseball writer._


	3. Item Number 2

Hermione shook the memory of those nights in Grimauld Place from her mind. She'd already deemed them trivial enough to not stand as a supporting claim. No matter how much she blushed at the recollections.

"Ron isn't a Nub Head, per say."

She returned her focus to the uncharacteristically smooth writing before her. Her brow furrowed as she read next and she huffed in exasperation. The man was a menace.

 _"I know what you're thinking, "Ronald is not entirely a Nub Head."_

"Sadly, if a bit less eloquently."

 _"But, to be fair, he rather is. Does this make him a bad bloke? Merlin's beard, no. As that's been cleared, let me go on."_

She rolled her eyes and folded up the paper. Stuffing it into her robes pocket, she prepared to leave. Before she could even attempt climbing the stairs, her satchel was back on the floor at her feet and she was unfolding the letter once more.

 _"I'm sure you're just itching with anticipation, eager to know if I'm going to make a solid point. Well, hold onto your hat, Granger."_ She groaned and rolled her eyes. _"It's good, I promise._

 _"Item number 2: you like it."_

"Well, that's just ridiculous."

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will have the next bit up before the week is out. I have loaded myself up with quite a few projects and will be trying to give equal time to all of them. I also have another chapter of my Fremione projects, as well. Promise._

 _Love from this cheeseball writer._


	4. You Like It

"Admit, Hermione, you enjoy our rendezvous." She huffed and removed his hand from her thigh. "The sneaking around and the everything else."

He emphasised the last bit by nipping her lower lip. She shook her head, fighting the smile that was tugging at her lips. They're quiet moment was ruined as George popped his head around the corner, eyes lighting up in excitement as they landed on the pair.

"Hey, you two." He slid into the chair across from them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Can't see what you could be interrupting, Gred." Fred leaned back, arms lazily hanging over the back of his chair. "What do need me for? We aren't scheduled for filch duty until after dinner."

"Right you are, brother mine." He smiled eagerly. "I'm here for, Granger. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" She put her quill down in interest. "I could be intrigued. Let's see if you can keep my interest. Go on."

"What if, and don't shriek at me just yet, you helped us with a prank." Hermione watched dumbfounded as George gestured between himself and his brother. "Your silence is promising."

"She's not going for it, mate."

Fred was lounging beside her, his chair close enough they might as well have been sharing. The library was empty for the most part. Very few feeling the need to occupy it at the start start of term. She was, of course, already stationed at her favourite table in a nearly abandoned section of the stacks.

"Well, she hasn't said anything yet, has she?" His eyes flicked between the two of them. "What do you say? Get a good leg up on this Umbridge harpy before she gets to comfortable."

Hermione snorted. "As good as that sounds, George, Fred is right. I'm not keen on the idea." Her confusion grew when she saw George's expression lose its eager glow. "You do know that what's going on with Fred and I isn't serious? We are just having a bit of fun."

George continued to look between the two, expression dulling with every passing second. "Right. Sorry. Don't know where my head was at. Shall we, Fred?"

The boy in question reached across Hermione and casually placed a kiss on her cheek. The whole thing was skilfully done, and to an outside observer, it would have a appeared he'd merely stolen a roll of parchment.

"That was rather good. Had a lot of practice with that one, have you?"

His lips twitched and he said, "dated Angelina for near a year before anyone 'sides George caught on. You're in good hands, love."

With that, the two left. She would have simply gone back to her work if it hadn't been for the dark look George passed her as they left. She was left in utter confusion for the remainder of the evening, and thus entirely unable to focus on her studies.

"Alright, out with it."

George grunted, clearly put out at having been cornered whilst fleeing from Filch. "What are you on about, Granger?"

"You!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know what I've done. I've even been rather lenient with the Weasley's Wizard nonsense. Yet you will look at me like I'm a Slytherin."

"You're off your rocker."

She moved to block his side step. They danced for a moment before she'd had enough. Shoving roughly, she guided him to one of the hidden alcoves she'd remembered spying on the marauder's map.

"George, honestly, what have I done?"

He simmered for a tick before it came out in one mighty breath. "You're a right prat sometimes. You know that, Hermione? My brother fancies you. Has to catch himself in polite society to make sure he calls you "Granger" instead of some romantic rubbish, and all. Yet, here you stand, cool as you like, saying you lot are just having a bit of fun."

He took a steadying breath and glared. "You don't even care. Ol' Fred, just there for a laugh when you need him."

"That's not fair. He suggested this. Wouldn't let me put a stop to it, even. This is on him." She blushed furiously as his other points finally broke through her initial indignation at being called a prat. "Besides, Fred doesn't fancy me. He could have any girl he likes. He wouldn't waste his time on me."

"Right. Sure. And you're his best friend. Tells you everything, does he?"

"No! And that's my bloody point, you git."

They were quiet for a time. Hermione due to shock at how loudly she'd declared this, George simply because he didn't know what else to say. He was the first to break the pervurbial spell.

"Granger, he fancies you."

With that, he abandoned her to her thoughts. She didn't have the heart to face the real world for sometime, choosing to wallow in her safe place and study in shame. Somehow, though, Harry found her.

"I got worried when you didn't start shrieking at us to study up." He slid down to sit beside her. "What's on your mind, Hermione?"

"I'm feeling a bit rubbish is all. Most of the common room gives me dirty looks when I do my job and get on Fred and George for their ridiculous business." She shrugged and fingered the corner of the page she was on. "I just don't want to get harassed for managing them."

Harry hummed. "You do know I'm not that thick? When it comes to girls, I am rather dull, but come on, 'Moine."

"It's nothing, Harry."

"And yet, I don't believe you." She glowered at him and he sighed. "You can tell me, you know. When you're ready, I'm here."

"Right. I'll tell you as soon you get up guts to talk to Cho, again. In full words, not just caveman like grunting." It was his turn to glower as she gathered her things. "That's right, Potter, I'm playing dirty."

When they arrived back at the common room, they were met with the sight of the twins demonstrating some form of barf candy. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't muster up the energy or desire to tell them off. Harry met her gaze, eyebrow raised in challenge, and when she merely shrugged both went up in obvious shock.

"No."

She shook her head vigorously, but still his eyes widened as whatever assumption he had was setting in. She pointed a vicious finger at him. His mouth began flopping open like fish.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Harry, but stop." His eyes went from wide to hardened slits of judgement. "I told you to stop."

"I cannot believe you." He grabbed her arm and herded into a corner. "Which one and does Ron know? It's Fred, isn't it? He was very gabby last year when you were dating Krum."

"No he wasn't." Hermione moved passed and rushed up the stairs. "Don't do the things, you two!"

A cry of confusion trailed behind her. She groaned, realising she should have scolded them with more enthusiasm. She'd grown lax since her affair with Fred started.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shushed Fred to stay quiet, but he simply smirked before dipping down to steal another kiss. "You don't go easy on us. Just the other day you told us to knock it off."

"I told you not to do the things, Fred. That's hardly a proper scolding." He shrugged thoughtfully as he gripped her waist tighter. "Stop. This is serious. I've gotten soft with your schemes."

He dropped his arms to allow her to step back. "I suppose that is something to be discussed. I can only lay low for so long, Hermione. George is starting to think I proper fancy you with all this scaling back our testing and advertising."

"Why are you doing that?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't want to stress you out. I know how much this sneaking around makes you anxious. Speaking of, I think we should move our interactions to the autonomy tower. No one's up there unless they have a class."

She looked around, a smirk taking over her face. She tapped his nose, an odd sense of playfulness taking over. His eyes glazed over as she shooed him out of the history section.

"How long?" She raised her hands and flashed them three times. "Not a moment more."

She returned her attention to the stacks, searching the titles in earnest. When she spied the book she wanted, a quick flick of her wand brought to her waiting hand. With out anymore fuss, she left with her haul in the direction of the common room.

She thought she heard her name being called, but her uncharacteristic excitement to meet Fred stole her focus. With quick feet, she made her way through halls. He was there, relaxing against a window sill.

"You made me wait."

She scowled and looked down at her watch. "Only five minutes." She raised her eyes as he moved forward to loom over her. "Honestly, Fred."

He silenced her, only to have a giggle burst forward the first chance he allowed her to breathe. "None of that, Miss Granger. This lecture will need your full, undivided attention."

And to her surprised delight, she gave him it. Afterwards, he calmly smoothed the more wild bits of hair at the back of her head. She smiled up at him in thanks, letting him lean down and give her another kiss.

"I told you." She pursed her lips, confused much like she tended to find herself with him. "You like it."

 _A/N: And here you go. The_ _next portions should be up soon-ish. Reviews are wonderful. Thank you all for reading. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	5. Item Number 3

She fanned her face, trying to suppress the memory. She couldn't even really lie to herself in regards to whether she was invested in his letter. He somehow managed to get her wrapped up in his schemes, as of late.

Nibbling her thumbnail, she closed her eyes. "I will not validate this." When she opened them, they raised to the ceiling, as if calling on the ancient building to give her conviction. "I am not going to validate this."

"You are gong to validate this." She read it out loud, an almost hysterical laugh in her voice. "Admit it, Granger, I have you hooked."

She smiled, "I suppose you do." As if on cue, her stomach cramped. "Oh, that could be problematic."

 _I can only imagine you have spent a rather long moment considering the two points thus far. Which means it is nearly time for lunch, and you haven't eaten since breakfast, which was probably just a triangle of toast and some scrambled egg. You're so cute when you're distracted by a conundrum. You're nibbling your thumbnail, I'd wager._

"Stop it, you sentimental buffoon." With a sigh of resignation, she folded up the letter and gathered her things.

With well practiced nonchalance, she slipped into the flow of student traffic seeking lunch themselves. The boy's shared confused stares as she fell to the bench beside them in the Great Hall. Hermione ignored they're probing stares and chirped a greeting as she began piling her plate with roast.

"Where you been all day, 'Moine?" She met Harry's raised brow, giving a noncommittal shrug. "Been off skulking about somewhere?"

"Suppose." She took a quick bite of a roll, but choked a bit when she realised what she'd half agreed with. "What? No. I was studying."

"Innit that what he said?" Ron took a bite of chicken before continuing, "you always have this way of skulking about when you're nose deep in one of those monstrous books of yours. Don't know how you manage to walk around like that."

"Clearly what I meant, Ron. Spot on." Harry smirked as he raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips. "He's been real on top of things lately. You'v missed a lot today."

"Seems I have, Harry. Thank you for bringing me up to date on Ron's focus level." She gulped down some of her own pumpkin juice. "Glad to hear your day has been going to well."

The letter was ever present in her pocket, as if it were actually a stone weighing down her robes. "Funny thing, 'Moine." She raised her eyes to the red head at her elbow. "Yeah, right, see you've been skiving off classes all day."

Her juice caught in her throat. "What?" She did the maths and realised he was right. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'm in my robes and everything."

"We tried to find you, but you found a right good place to hide yourself. Anything to do with that letter this morning?" Ron paused, poised to dig into another chicken leg, as he awaited her response. "You can tell us. Was it something from your parents? Did something happen?"

She ran a hand through her hair, heaving a great sigh of frustration. "No, Ron, it wasn't from my parents. Something may be happening, but I am not prepared to discuss it with you at this precise moment."

"Well, alright then. We said you weren't well any way. Ginny suggested I say you had cramps, so."

"Oh for Merlin's sake." She dropped her spoon entirely and burred her face in her hands. "Ronald!"

She spent the rest of the day doing her best to ignore the lead weighted parchment in her pocket. Her hand kept checking to make sure it was still there. She knew Harry was suspicious of her. A letter that made her flustered right at the start of term? No matter how distracted over the goings on with Malfoy or his bloody Half Blood Prince tutor, he would have not choice but to notice that.

"You need to tell him." She continued focussing on the stacks before her. "He's gonna find out. I did."

"Well, you're very astute despite your looks, Harry." She called forth a tome on unusual herbs and roots. "Honestly, you boys and your incessant need to know what's going on in my life."

"Come off it, Hermione."

She carried her haul of books to the front desk without a backward glance to be sure he was following. Once the librarian was finished with abhorrent task of allowing Hermione to check them out, she left the library with a head held high. Harry continued to follow her for a time before he released a frustrated grunt and manoeuvred her into an alcove.

"Hermione, he's really confused right now. He's anxious about trying out for quiditch. He's worried about you. Then there's his own obtuse understand of his feelings towards you."

"Well, that's just ridiculous. He spent the last 5 years barely knowing I existed." She did feel guilt building in her chest, as it always did when Ron was in the middle of her mess. "Unless it was convenient, mind."

"Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Isn't that what you told Ginny." She rolled her eyes. "You have to tell him. Or, choose him. Its gonna have to happen."

"I have some more to think over. He'll be the first to know." Harry raised an inquiring brow. "I'm being serious, Harry. He should be the first to know. He deserves it."

"Right, well." Harry's eyes fell to her robes, and the pocket with her letter. "Best finish that, then, I'd wager."

"Oh, you should be a bookie, Potter."

He huffed and guided her back to the halfway. "He's been a bad influence on you, mate. You've gotten quite cheeky."

She considered that as she finished her homework and escaped to the dorms for some privacy. The girls would be in the common room for some time, and she was rather eager to finish Fred's letter. No matter how it ended, the prospect of getting his thoughts on any subject tended to leave her keyed up.

 _Finally alone for the evening? Don't worry, pet, I'm not psychic. Not that you would put much stock into such things, any how._ She smiled absently and found her finger lazily caressing the edge of the parchment. _Eager to hear my next point?_

 _Item number 3: It's fun._

 _A/N: Thank you_ _for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed. Love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
